


I Miss You, I Love You, Come Back Home

by supersteph12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, Fluff, M/M, Sad, Stiles misses Derek, Teen Wolf, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersteph12/pseuds/supersteph12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles misses Derek. A lot.<br/>Sterek one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You, I Love You, Come Back Home

Stiles missed Derek.

And no, not just in a fluffy, ‘I-know-he’ll-be-back-soon’ way, where you only thought about the person for maybe 10 minutes and felt sad for maybe an hour. It wasn’t the kind of missing someone where you know they’re just at the grocery store and they’ll be back in 15 minutes. 

No, Stiles was destroyed.

The week after Derek had disappeared he was in anguish. He never stopped thinking about Derek, ever. It was like he was getting his heart ripped out of his chest every second of the day. Stiles felt like he couldn’t breathe, it was like a panic attack. But worse.

The thing was, Stiles had no idea when Derek would be back. He hadn’t even told Stiles when he was leaving for god’s sake. It had been two weeks since he left and Stiles missed him so much that he never slept at night. Just in case Derek came crawling through his window. Plus, it was hard to sleep when you’re so used to someone else being there. His bed was too empty.

It had been three weeks. He texted Derek every day, even called him a few times. He always told him that he missed him, that he loved him and he told him to please come home. He never answered. The only information he got was from Braedon, she said that Derek was in Mexico. Why the fuck was he in Mexico? So many bad things had happened to Derek in Mexico why would he still want to be there?

Why didn’t he take Stiles with him? 

It had been a month. Scott was worried about him; the whole pack was worried about him. You could tell. When Stiles would walk into school, his eyes bloodshot with bags dark as the night underneath, they would immediately ask him how he was. And even when they said nothing, he could see it in their eyes. It was that look of pity that everyone gave to someone in pain. He had gotten a lot of that when he lost his mom.

He hated it.

It had been two months and there had been no news about Derek. Stiles still ached. He would lie in his bed staring at the window, waiting to see Derek climbing through. But he didn’t. Stiles texted him again, begging him to come home. Telling him that he missed him, that he loved him, telling him to please come home. No response. 

Stiles would never admit it to anyone but Scott, but he cried a lot in those first few months. He just…ached. It felt like he was being ripped apart by the seams, and he didn’t know how to handle it. There would be fits of rage, where his dad would find him in the middle of a mess of papers he had thrown off his desk. His dad didn’t say anything as he helped him clean it up, but Stiles knew he knew. 

It had been three months now. And Derek still hadn’t made contact. Stiles began to worry. What if Derek was dead? What if he had been all this time? He had a panic attack at school and Lydia had to carry him out of history. And he didn’t care that everyone saw him crying and freaking out. Because Derek mattered more than the kids at school. What if Stiles never saw him again? He ran through all possible scenarios hundreds of times, and each one broke his heart. 

What if Derek just didn’t love Stiles anymore?

At four months, Stiles was beginning to give up. Derek obviously didn’t miss Stiles as much as Stiles missed him. He began to come to terms with this thought. It depressed him, but he knew it was what was happening. He still felt a tug at his heartstrings every time someone brought him up, and he was still all Stiles ever thought about. He still texted him every day, but now he slept at night. 

At five months, Stiles became numb. He had given up entirely. Derek hadn’t been in contact with him for five months. It was obvious the message he was trying to send Stiles. He didn’t love him anymore. This depressed him even more, he couldn’t handle losing Derek. He loved him. He cried when he told Scott his realization, and Scott hugged him tightly and let him soak his shoulder in tears. 

Because Scott understood loss like this too.

Six months. Stiles felt better, he felt more like Stiles again. He smiled, he slept soundly, and the pack didn’t give him the pity eyes anymore. He deleted the texts he sent Derek. It felt good. He was happy to not be depressed anymore. He still felt his heart pound whenever Derek was mentioned, but the pain was significantly less. He still thought about Derek a lot. You never do forget a great love. 

Seven months. Stiles was back to normal. He rarely thought about Derek, his lost love. And when he did, the pain was not bone crushing anymore. He doesn’t care. If Derek wasn’t coming back, then Stiles shouldn’t try anymore. It was logical. And after seven months of nothing, he knew Derek wasn’t returning. He started locking his windows again. What was the point of having them open?

No one was going to use them anymore. 

Eight months. Stiles gets a call from an unknown number. He doesn’t answer. 

Later that night something tapped on his window. Stiles ignored it. A few minutes later, the tapping came again, harder this time. Stiles turned towards the window skeptically. He stood and grabbed the baseball bat he kept next to his bed. He knew what he was doing was stupid, because it was Beacon Hills. Whatever was tapping at his window could be willing to attack him and eat him for all he knew. He tiptoed to the window as the tapping came again. He took a deep breath and ripped up his blinds. 

His bat dropped out of his hands. 

“Derek?” Stiles asked. And all the pain of the last eight months comes flooding back. All of it. Stiles’s eyes flood with tears as he scrambles to unlock his window. Derek clambers in the window and immediately embraces Stiles. And he’s crying and Stiles is crying and Derek is stumbling over apology after apology. And Stiles forgives him, because he loves him. 

And you never really let go of your first love.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short and kind of bad. I just had an idea and rolled with it, hope you enjoy!


End file.
